<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My housemates don't believe I have a hot boyfriend, so can you come over? by Spaghetti_Hoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179575">My housemates don't believe I have a hot boyfriend, so can you come over?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops'>Spaghetti_Hoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Ryan Bergara, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Sara is only there for a tiny conversation, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, mean housemates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had a problem. He'd told his housemates that he had a very attractive boyfriend when they were making fun of him. </p>
<p>The only way Ryan could get them to drop it, would be for Shane to pretend to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My housemates don't believe I have a hot boyfriend, so can you come over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan had a problem. He'd told his housemates that he had a very attractive boyfriend when they were making fun of him. They'd ribbed him for weeks about his 'ghost boyfriend' until Ryan snapped. He'd shown them Shane's photo to get them to drop it, but they didn't believe him and now they were teasing him even more. </p>
<p>The only way Ryan could get them to drop it, would be for Shane to pretend to be his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"Look I didn't mean for it to go this far but it just spiralled out of control!", Ryan whined. </p>
<p>"Why lie in the first place?", Shane asked. </p>
<p>Ryan paused, "well they were making fun of me and said I'd never find a hot boyfriend looking like this".</p>
<p>Ryan looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed. <br/>Shane's heart surged. Poor Ryan. People could be cruel. </p>
<p>"Wait what do you mean 'looking like this'?", Shane queried.</p>
<p>Ryan sighed, "well I'm not attractive so they don't think I can score a hot partner". </p>
<p>Shane felt his brain stall. </p>
<p>"Not attractive?! Ryan you're hot as fuck!", Shane exclaimed, drawing amused looks from other people in the office. </p>
<p>"Shh! It's nice of you to say that but you don't have to lie to me to save my feelings", Ryan mumbled. </p>
<p>"Ryan. I'm not kidding. This isn't to 'save your feelings'. I'm serious. You're a very attractive man and I'm sorry you can't see it. Your friends are also dumb as hell", Shane said earnestly.</p>
<p>Ryan looked up at Shane's face. There was no hint of deception or joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So will you pretend to be my boyfriend?", Ryan mumbled.</p>
<p>"You think I'm hot enough for the challenge? Sounds like your friends have unreasonably high standards". </p>
<p>"Well I might have... kind of... already shown them a photo of you", Ryan said sheepishly. </p>
<p>"What?!", Shane exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Uhh look I'm sorry Shane. I really am. I didn't mean for this to end up like it has. I thought I could wing it. But they thought I was catfishing them or something", Ryan sighed. </p>
<p>Shane smirked, "well at least I know you think I'm hot". </p>
<p>"Obviously. But don't get a bigger head than you already have!", Ryan moaned.</p>
<p>"Now now. That's no way to talk to your loving boyfriend", Shane teased. </p>
<p>Ryan's heart stopped. Those words made him feel weak at the knees.</p>
<p>"Does this mean… you'll do it?", Ryan asked. </p>
<p>"Only for you baby", Shane winked and then dramatically exited the room. </p>
<p>Ryan shook his head. Oh boy. It's going to be really hard to control his feelings with Shane doing things like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shane sighed, entering the kitchen to grab some coffee before recording. </p>
<p>Sara looked up concerned and asked, "what's wrong Shane?".</p>
<p>Sara was a good friend and had been his confidant for a long time. </p>
<p>"Ryan", Shane answered. </p>
<p>Sara smiled sympathetically as Shane related Ryan's scheme. </p>
<p>"Why did you agree to this? You keep torturing yourself! You need to tell him you like him, otherwise things could escalate even more", Sara urged.</p>
<p>Shane frowned. Sara had a point. Where would he draw the line? What wouldn't he do for Ryan? </p>
<p>"You love him too much to say no, don't you?", Sara said softly. </p>
<p>Love? That's a bit extreme! Sure he liked the guy. Ryan was cute and funny and appreciated his jokes. Ryan could light up a whole room with his smile and Shane was always happier with Ryan by his side. So what if he couldn't imagine life without Ryan? So what if he dreamed about their future together?<br/>Fuck. Okay maybe it was a bit more than a crush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryan was physically shaking. He felt like his heart was going to break through his chest. Today was the day. Shane had agreed to pretend to be his boyfriend for 24 hours and was on his way over. Ryan nervously straightened his pillows. They'd slept in the same bed many times before, but this was his bed. And they were dating. FAKE dating. It felt so different. </p>
<p>The doorbell rang. </p>
<p>"I'll get it!", Ryan yelled as he ran out of his room. </p>
<p>He reached the door as his housemates poked their heads round the doorway to the living room. Bastards. Couldn't even give him one second to prepare himself. </p>
<p>Ryan swung open the door and looked up at Shane. He looked good. He'd put on one of his nice shirts and his best pair of chinos. He was making an effort. </p>
<p>Shane smiled at Ryan and then his gaze drifted to Ryan's nosey housemates. <br/>Shane left down and lightly kissed Ryan on the cheek. </p>
<p>"Hi baby", Shane said. </p>
<p>Ryan froze. Oh my god. Shane just kissed him! It was so casual. It was perfect. Shane was a brilliant actor. If only he wasn't acting.<br/>Ryan quickly recovered from his daydreams and invited Shane in, introducing each of his housemates. <br/>Shane shook hands with them all and made small talk, saying he'd heard so much about them. </p>
<p>Ryan could feel his housemates eyes on him, so he quickly plastered a smile onto his face and grabbed Shane so he could 'drop his things upstairs'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shane followed Ryan into his bedroom and looked around. It was nice, very tidy. There were some movie posters on the walls and a sports jersey hanging off the side of the wardrobe. <br/>Shane dropped his bag and turned to Ryan who looked like he was having a crisis. </p>
<p>"Hey bud, what's going on?", Shane asked. </p>
<p>"They'll probably see right through me! I'm not a great actor like you, Shane. What am I going to do?", Ryan whined, sinking onto his bed. </p>
<p>"Hey, stop. Just breathe. You're a brilliant actor Ryan, and I'm here with you every step of the way", Shane replied, sitting next to Ryan. </p>
<p>"Look at me", Shane said gently. </p>
<p>Ryan turned to his friend and was shocked to find himself being pulled into Shane's chest. </p>
<p>"You're a brilliant person and I hate that you don't appreciate yourself enough. Can you try to be nicer to yourself? For me?", Shane asked. </p>
<p>Ryan nodded, appreciating the smell of Shane's aftershave and the warmth of his chest. Shane never failed to comfort him. </p>
<p>Once Ryan had calmed down, he suggested they just chill in his room and watch tv. When he was feeling braver, they could go back and join the others as a 'couple'.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a sensible plan", Shane smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just going to get some water. I'll be right back", Ryan said, as Shane scrolled Netflix. </p>
<p>Entering the kitchen, Ryan was met with raised eyebrows from his housemates. </p>
<p>His housemates didn't believe him. </p>
<p>But they didn't call him out either, quickly turning the conversation back to their task at hand - making snacks. <br/>Ryan was relieved but embarrassed and started filling a glass with water. They might not say anything now, but they would certainly bring it up at some point. Ryan felt guilty. He'd forced Shane into this for nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, his housemates stopped mid sentence. <br/>Ryan turned to see Shane in the doorway wearing just his boxers and one of Ryan's long sports jerseys.<br/>Ryan's brain froze. Oh my god. How was Shane so attractive? He should look ridiculous in Ryan's clothes but it weirdly suited him. </p>
<p>"Baaabe come back to bed", Shane whined, pouting at Ryan. </p>
<p>Holy fuck. </p>
<p>One of Ryan's housemates started to choke and the others just stood shell-shocked. </p>
<p>Ryan quickly grabbed his water and left the room dragging Shane back up the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think they bought it?", Shane smirked. </p>
<p>"Uhh yeah", Ryan cleared his throat, blushing "you're really something Shane Madej". </p>
<p>"Like what you see?", Shane teased. </p>
<p>"Fuck yes", Ryan breathed, and then his eyes widened. Shit. Ryan slapped his hand to his mouth, as if hoping he could erase what he just said. </p>
<p>Shane stood still, his mouth agape. </p>
<p>"Shit, I'm so sorry Shane. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. You can go. Please don't hate me, I'm sorry", Ryan blurted, tears suddenly falling down his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Do you… actually like me Ryan?", Shane asked tentatively. </p>
<p>"I guess I have nothing to lose by telling you now. Yes, I do. I'm sorry for ruining our friendship. You must hate me", Ryan cried. </p>
<p>Shane crossed the room and cupped Ryan's face in his hands. </p>
<p>"Ryan Steven Bergara, we must be the dumbest men on the planet. I like you too", Shane said, wiping Ryan's tears. </p>
<p>Ryan's heart soared. Shane liked him too?! Was this a dream? Ryan didn't want it to end. </p>
<p>"I'm not going to 'fake date' just anybody", Shane explained, "I would do anything for you. And I wanted the chance to shamelessly flirt with you, without losing your friendship". </p>
<p>Ryan wheezed, "my housemates are going to feel as stupid as I do right now". </p>
<p>"Enough about them", Shane urged, "Ryan… can I kiss you?".</p>
<p>"Fuck yes", Ryan answered. </p>
<p>Shane leant down at the same time as Ryan stood on tiptoe, and their lips awkwardly collided. They both stopped and started giggling. </p>
<p>"Of course we'd fuck this up", Ryan laughed. </p>
<p>"Can't be perfect all the time", Shane winked. </p>
<p>Ryan looped his hands around Shane's neck and, this time, their lips met smoothly. It started out sweet, almost tentative, and got progressively more passionate.<br/>Shane deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across Ryan's lower lip. Ryan allowed him entrance and their tongues met in a dance, battling for dominance. <br/>Ryan pulled at Shane's lip with his teeth, earning a moan as Shane's hand travelled to grab at Ryan's ass. <br/>They paused for air, their faces flushed and lips swollen. </p>
<p>"Do you really want to give my housemates something to talk about?", Ryan grinned wickedly.</p>
<p>Shane wheezed with laughter as Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Comments always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>